


The Order of The Basilisk V3.0

by Thamizhachi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Harry and Luna are malfoys, Harry and Luna are twins, Hermione Is Snape's Daughter, Hogwarts Era, Undercover, Year 2, Year 3, Year 4, Year 5, Year 6, Year 7, bellatrix is married to snape, but kidnapped by the Order, draco is voldemort's son, harry luna draco and hermione are parsletongue, hermione is bellatrix's daughter, its a gift from nagini, year 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamizhachi/pseuds/Thamizhachi
Summary: What if Harry and Luna were the Malfoy twins kidnapped as children by the Order?What if Draco was Tom Riddle's son given away for his safety?What if Hermione's was Bellatrix's daughter hidden away in the Muggle World?Now that they know who they are and what has been done to them, they are all too eager to bring down Dumbledore. Order beware of the Undercover Quartet, for they are ready to extract revenge. And one Snake was too keen to help.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tom Riddle jr/Aurora Sinistra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Order of The Basilisk V3.0

“Cissy!” a voice startled Narcissa from her musings. She was lounging on the settee playing with her chain that was the only consolation she had. The ruby and sapphire sparkling, which means her children were alive somewhere. And hoped they would find her little ones. And the sudden noise brought her out of these thoughts.  
Narcissa looked at the fireplace where the floo network was activated and her sister stood with tears streaming down her eyes. “What is it, Bella?”  
“It’s time. You must take Lysander and leave the country.” Bellatrix said to her sister.

Narcissa understood the implication. “Promise me. You and Cressida will be safe.”

“Yes,” Bellatrix promised, “Same goes for you too. You, Lucius and Lysander must stay safe.” 

“If only—“ Narcissa choked.

“Hush now, darling,” Bellatrix rushed to her sister, “We will find them. Rigel and Cornelia will be with us soon.” She patted her sister, “Now hurry!” Bellatrix said as she moved to the fireplace.

Bellatrix Prince nee Black appeared in her apartment and rushed to the nursery, where her daughter slept soundly. She picked her sleeping daughter and proceeded to pack their things that she deemed important in her rucksack with undetectable extension charm. Once sure she had all her things, Bellatrix set her apartment on fire with controlled Fiendfyre.

Heaving a sigh, Bellatrix apparated from her apartment to the safe house in the Muggle London. Soon her husband would join them. And her life as a muggle would begin.

Severus Snape wanted nothing more than to cuddle with his wife and daughter and make sure they were alright. But instead, he was struck with Albus fucking Dumbledore. He sneered internally at the twinkle that appeared in his eyes the moment he heard that Bellatrix’s house was on fire. The bastard appeared to be pleased.

Although he was disappointed to learn that the Malfoys were not in residence for the past month, to tie their connection with Tom, he was bloody pleased to know that Bellatrix’s apartment was set on fire with Fiendfyre and she was declared dead. He didn’t even bat eyes that there was a chance that Bellatrix’s daughter might be dead too.

Unfortunately, Severus was struck with him to prove his innocence and maintain his position within the fucking Order of the fucking whiney chicken. 

Honestly, the things he did for his friends…

Aurora Sinistra was pissed to say the least. She had to laugh at the appropriate time and smile too brightly at the hypocrites that were the Order of the fried Gryffins, despite the fact that her husband was captured by these bastards and she had to give her child way for his own safety.

She knew that Severus felt the same way. 

But these cats didn’t know about them, the snakes waiting for the right time to strike. And strike she will, to extract her revenge, for what they brought to their family.


End file.
